The present invention relates to trailer hitch apparatus for towing trailers with an automobile. In particular, this invention is an improvement of the hitch apparatus disclosed in U.S. Letters Pat. No. 2,817,541, patented Dec. 24, 1957.
The apparatus disclosed in the cited patent has proved to be commercially successful but one of its inadequacies has been the need for disbritutors to keep in inventory right and left hand spring rods for replacement parts, thereby doubling the inventory of spring rods needed for repair and servicing of this apparatus. This need has existed because of the construction and arrangement of the pivotal mountings that were required to support the forward ends of the spring rods. Thus, there has long existed a need for an improvement in the existing hitch apparatus whereby the spring rods and their pivotal mountings were constructed the same, thereby enabling them to be interchangeable so that distributors and users of the apparatus can keep as replacement or repair parts approximately one half as many spring rods as was formerly necessary. There also has been a need for a simplified pivotal mounting so that the spring rods can be installed and removed with greater ease.